


The Parent Trap... But Not Really

by zkxxdlin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Music Teacher!Chanyeol, Romance, Single Parent!Baekhyun, Strangers to Lovers, Twins!SeKai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkxxdlin/pseuds/zkxxdlin
Summary: ‘It is never the end of the road, for the end is only peace, only happiness. So don’t lose hope. If you find it, grasp it, and act on it... and never let go.’… those words echoed about the minds of the two bodies, a glimmer, a spark flickering amidst the abyss of last words and last breaths.So they took it.OR— the Single Parent!AU in which fourteen-year-olds SeKai get into trouble because they beat up a bully and call for their guitar teacher, Chanyeol, to act as their father... completely forgetting that the school would call up their REAL one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	The Parent Trap... But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeolsvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/gifts).



Silence.

Complete, and utter _silence._

It was almost as if time froze, the faint ticking of the wall clock and gentle rustle of the curtains fading into white noise, the rustling of paper coerced by the breeze and the steady breathing of the two bodies in the room tapering into nothingness. 

It would have been scary, perhaps even a little traumatising should anyone stumble across this scene; two frozen bodies slumped over two desk chairs, eyes wide and unmoving with their eyes fixated on the lone desk separating them, pupils boring holes into the two pale sheets resting there, enveloped in what was darkness and shrouded in what could only be anguish, of despair, of sheer and utter _hopelessness._

… _of lost will._

Though even under all that, even under the despondency, the dourness, the— the _despair—_

_—… there was hope._

Panicked it may be, hopeless it might be, and _pathetic as it was—_

_— there was hope._

‘It is never the end of the road, for the end is only peace, only happiness. So don’t lose hope. If you find it, _grasp it,_ and act on it... and _never let go.’_

… those words echoed about the minds of the two bodies, a glimmer, a spark flickering amidst the abyss of last words and last breaths.

_So they took it._

* * *

… Honestly.

Of all things to bite him in the ass, he never expected it to be _that quote_ of all things.

“But Mr. Park you _promised!_ You said we could call you if we ever needed someone and _we needed someone!_ You were our only hope, Mr. Park! You were our ticket out of _death!”_

… Really.

“... because your _real_ father coming down to the principal’s office to talk to her about your inappropriate behaviour is enough for him to kill the two of you.” Chanyeol remarked, tone unamused and expression dumbfounded as he matched gazes with the pair of twins. All he was met with was equally as dumbfounded expressions, and equally as unamused tones. In fact, Jongin and Sehun’s replies weren’t just unamused, they were downright _frightened._

 _“Exactly!”_ they cried, voices meshing as one in unison. Their eyes had blown wide, brows raised to the heavens as they tried their hardest to express the sheer magnitude of the situation Chanyeol had suggested, doing their best to get their teacher to see and understand that— _“Papa really_ will _kill us if he comes down to school today!”_

It soon became clear to Chanyeol that the twins weren’t willing to give up. Heck, they probably didn’t even consider the possibility of Chanyeol not agreeing with their panicked, half-assed, ‘In Case of Emergency’ game plan, much less the probability of it, and he’s beginning to wonder just why he’s so surprised by their blind naivete and rigid stubbornness when it all coincides with their personalities.

He’s seen, on more than one occasion, just how utterly stubborn the two of them could get within the walls of the music studio. Now, they were never stubborn with ill intentions, no. In fact, it was their sheer desire to improve and get better and _be better than the other_ that resulted in multiple instances of Chanyeol having to pry— and by pry Chanyeol means _rip—_ their fingers off of their guitars and drums just so they can empty the studio for the next student.

It grew very apparent very quickly that Jongin and Sehun carried a stubborn streak as long as the Nile and as thick as highways, with it being practically ingrained into their very personalities. Which is why Chanyeol really shouldn’t have been as taken aback as he was now that he was faced with their stubbornness yet again, even outside of the Music Academy.

Feeling his veins pulsing, Chanyeol could only sigh as his shoulders slumped, his frame letting go of all previous tension wound tight about his limbs. With how unrelenting the boys were (and _boy_ could they be so very, very, _very_ stubborn), Chanyeol eventually realised that giving in would do him more good than harm in the short-term.

Short-term meaning the next 20 minutes, which he hopes is enough time for him to don the whole _‘Hi there I’m the father of these two boys who were called into the office for inappropriate behaviour, behaviour is which is severe enough to get me, their legitimate father whose DNA undoubtedly runs in both of their 14 year old veins’_ persona, and finally _yeet_ out of the damned office and the damned school.

… which reminds him… 

“... Just _what_ inappropriate behaviour did you two exhibit for me— or, well, your _father—_ to be called down here?”

…

…

…

* * *

“Mr. Park,” a pause, a slow, deliberate interlocking of fingers, before a quiet, yet just as stern, just as intimidating gaze, “your… well, sons- _to-be_ beat up their schoolmate, a 9th Grader who goes by the name of Nam Dohyun, in the hallway today. Just five minutes before the end of recess.”

Silence instantly took over the room; the whirring of the air conditioner fading into the background as did the low buzzing of the fluorescent lights lining the ceiling. Heck, even the air seemed to still, Chanyeol feeling his breath hitch in his throat and choke in his lungs, the shock of the situation— and the sheer _severity_ of it hurtling through the veil of _‘Just-what-the-hell-am-I-here-for’_ confusion and _‘Be-natural-be-natural-be-_ natural—” panic, because—

What the _fuck?!_

“You beat up a _schoolmate?!”_

… If it had been any other time, Chanyeol would probably commend himself for how absolutely disbelieving and wholly outraged he sounded, taking up the role of _“Oh, I’m Mr. Byun’s fiance, he’s in a pretty important meeting right now so the kids called me to come instead, I hope that’s okay!”_ quite well.

(A fiance who doesn’t know the face of his own husband-to-be, but a fiance nonetheless.)

But the thing is, it is now _now-time,_ A.K.A. the time where Chanyeol finds out the exact reason why the school had called for the boys’ father to come down. A.K.A. the time where Chanyeol finally not only realised the true severity of the situation, but the fact that the boys really weren’t lying when they said that _“Papa really_ will _kill us if he comes down to school today!”_

… because if _Chanyeol_ had been their real father, and had been told that his sons broke a fellow schoolmate’s nose and bruising his eye in one swing each— well, he’d actually be kinda proud at how efficient of fighters his sons are, and only at the tender age of fourteen! Imagine knocking someone out in just _one_ swing at that age?!— but he’d be absolutely _livid_ too.

 _“Why_ did you beat him up?!” The bellow echoed about the four walls of the office, Chanyeol’s own features morphing into one that complimented his tone; appalled, agitated, _angry._ He had turned a blind eye to the principal as soon as the words left her mouth, Chanyeol’s gaze and focus instead pinned on the two boys seated right beside him, the two _cowering_ boys.

It was clear that Jongin and Sehun were startled, just as taken aback by their Academy teacher’s sincerity in his acting as Chanyeol would have been, should he have been observing the scene from a third party’s perspective. The way their shoulders had hiked about their ears, legs pressed together and back hunched over, eyes wide and lips sealed— it was almost as if they actually were being reprimanded by their father, their _real_ father.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder whether his own acting was _so_ good to the point that Jongin and Sehun thought that he was genuine, or whether the boys were gifted in the area of theatrical arts as well.

… because _damn,_ were Jongin and Sehun _convincing._

A passing thought of how exactly Mr. Byun reacts to his children when they exhibit bad behaviour couldn’t help but flitter past Chanyeol’s mind, and he thinks that his sudden curiosity was sparked by his need for an answer to his previous question. After all, he has seen Mr. Byun a couple of times when he dropped off the kids at the Music Academy’s reception for their lessons, and he was nothing short of charming, in a sweet, perhaps even cute way.

So it was with this image of Mr. Byun in mind, alongside how the boys seemed much more terrified by Chanyeol’s single yell, that had Chanyeol concluding that their real father probably wasn’t as harsh on them as the boys painted him out to be. Heck, Mr. Byun probably can’t even hurt a _fly,_ much less kill his two sons— Hell, he loved them too much to do that!

Which was why Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that him coming down to the school had been a, well, waste. The boys had gone to so much lengths just to get their Academy teacher to roleplay as their father in hopes of not getting into any trouble when Mr. Byun probably would have let them off with a calm, yet stern reprimand before kissing them on their cheeks.

(Yeah, yeah, Chanyeol got too curious one day about this _‘Papa’_ that his students kept bragging and singing praises about, sue him. Besides, the famed single father _was_ easy on the eyes, so can you really blame Chanyeol?)

… Unfortunately, he realises that it was far too late to be thinking about _‘What if’s_ and _‘If only’s,_ for they were already far too deep into this act to get out. The only course of action they could take is to continue their little charade, play along, and get it done and over with in the next ten or so minutes. Also, since they’re stuck here, might as well—

“— Hi,” breathing; harsh, panting. “I’m Byun Jongin and Byun Sehun’s father, Byun Baekhyun. I received a call from the school office telling me to come down, something regarding my twins’ bad behaviour?”

— _go all the way._

…

…

…

… Well…

_Fuck._

* * *

It was awkward.

And by awkward, Chanyeol means _‘this-is-so-fucked-up-why-did-I-agree-to-do-this-oh-god-I-can’t-believe-those-idiots-never-thought-that-the-school-would-actually-call-Mr. Byun-like-what-kinda-dumbass-forgets-that’_ awkward.

Though Chanyeol does have to hand it to the father. He’s never seen someone take _“Oh, Mr. Byun! I’m surprised you’re here, your fiance mentioned something about you having a really important meeting today that you couldn’t miss”_ in stride so well.

Mr. Byun, or _Baekhyun,_ as he had mentioned he wishes to be addressed by instead, had stood there stunned for a moment; eyes wide and brows furrowed as he processed the words spoken by the genuinely surprised principal. Everyone in the room then, sans the principal herself, could see the cogs turning and whirring about in Baekhyun’s head, could see him breaking apart the principal’s sentence part by part, analysing and absorbing what they all meant, could see him take in a breath in understanding, grasply wholly onto the situation and—

“Love! You’re here! I thought the meeting was supposed to end at 4.00pm?”

— _just about ready to blow._

… and Chanyeol knew he— no, _they—_ couldn’t afford that. Taking matters into his own hands, Chanyeol pushed himself onto his feet before swiftly walking over to the door, greeting the other there. 

As far as Chanyeol is aware, both him and Baekhyun were at most simply acquaintances outside of these four walls, outside of this certain situation. But in _this_ context, in _this_ situation?

They were _fiances._

They were _husbands-to-be._

So the moment he spotted the first signs of anger, of pure ire and rage; clenching of fists, pursing of lips, and Chanyeol knew he had to do something about it. The twins were already in much trouble as they were, and Chanyeol figures that adding _“you called Mr. Park to act as your_ other _father just so you can avoid punishment at home_ and _in school?!”_ into the mix probably wouldn’t bode too well for all parties involved.

So it was with that, plus a whole lot of _I-don’t-know-where-it-came-from_ courage served with a side of _Let’s-just-get-this-done-and-over-with_ resolution and topped off with a dash of _Wow-you’re-actually-a-lot-prettier-up-close_ daze, did Chanyeol reach out for the other’s hand, interlocking his thick fingers with more slender, more elegant ones, before finally pressing their palms together. 

That had definitely shook Baekhyun out of his irritation, the father now instead staring shocked, stunned into silence underneath the music instructor’s stern yet almost pleading gaze.

_Play along._

Chanyeol had gripped tighter onto the fingers in his hand, the call for collaboration, or basically borderline desperation, evident in the way he further whispered his case.

_“I’ll explain later. For now, just play along.”_

… and Baekhyun—

— _Man,_ he doesn’t know why he agreed.

* * *

“Well,” a sigh, “that went well.”

A laugh was the only response that Chanyeol received, the sound light and jovial, drawing Chanyeol’s gaze to the other man.

Baekhyun laughing was truly a sight to behold. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that his freshly-dyed silver locks were gleaming gorgeously against the curtain of gold, or maybe it was how the warm hues of the late afternoon sun softened his profile, sharpening it in some areas and mellowing it in others.

Or maybe Chanyeol’s just been crushing on his students’ father all this while and now everything’s hitting him at once because _“Wow, this is the first time we’ve actually held a legitimate conversation in the three months we’ve known each other and you are so goddamned pretty?!”_

~~… It’s probably the last one.~~

“If you consider getting detention after school for two entire weeks _good,_ then I guess we have to disagree.”

Chanyeol could only chuckle, the laugh bubbling in the recesses of his chest as his features scrunched up in amusement. He does have to agree with Baekhyun on the note that getting two weeks of straight detention wasn’t too good, considering how detention usually lasted for two hours and the kids would only be released by 5.00pm. However, taking into consideration that the principal had agreed to let the kids off on both Wednesdays, Chanyeol supposes that whilst the punishment received wasn’t bad, at the very least it wasn’t _too bad._

The kids wouldn’t be missing their guitar lessons during those two weeks, and as much as Chanyeol is loathe to admit it, he _does_ have a soft spot for the twins, ~~cute father or not.~~

Now it wasn’t as if Chanyeol (or Baekhyun, rather, since he was the one who was paying for his kids’ lessons), had begged and pleaded with the principal to negotiate and compromise on the punishment, no. It had simply been the kids, as well as the true reason behind the fight that had her sighing in resignation, being respectful and fair.

Now, Chanyeol had always known that the kids were good people, that was something that he not only realised, but also couldn’t deny even after knowing them for shy over three months. He has had a front-row seat to their tenacity and humility; many instances and lessons of Chanyeol wishing to move forward in the lesson but the twins choosing to play the same note and same piece over and over again serving as more than enough evidence— _“Mr. Park, can we run through this one more time? I don’t think I have it right just yet”_ being a constant within the four walls of the practice room, drowning out Chanyeol’s words of praise and applause of reassurance.

He has also seen, and also experienced their genuinity and care for others around them, the little card stamped to the heavens in stickers and washi tape and titled, in bold, glittery gold font, _‘Happy Birthday Mr. Park!’_ that the teacher kept gingerly in his folder of precious memories acting as a delicate reminder. That incident also allowed Chanyeol a peek into just how much the kids truly give their all when it comes to the people in their lives, for it had only been a month since they’ve exchanged names and strummed the guitar strings for the first time in their lives, and Chanyeol doesn’t recall every letting slip his birthday to them.

_“We heard Mr. Kim say last week that your birthday is today! He’s pretty loud so we heard it quite well.”_

But obnoxiously loud-mouthed colleague or not, Chanyeol was still very much thankful for the children. Them handing him a birthday card was already more than he could ask for, and Chanyeol (as loathe as he is to admit… _again)_ had actually gotten emotional as he stashed the card away delicately once he was back home, putting it together with all the other birthday cards he had received over the years, and right next to the one titled _‘16’._

It had been a while, and yet the emotions remained as if he was receiving his first card all over again.

… and those were just a few, simply two instances out of the countless others that Chanyeol had that spoke monumentally of the kids being pure, genuine, and so so _so_ loving people. 

Which was why Chanyeol shouldn’t have been so surprised just a half hour ago, when the kids had stood up so abruptly in retaliation to the principal’s curt words of how _“Jongin and Sehun exhibited_ uncalled for _violence—”_

They didn’t even let her finish.

Though the kids hadn’t paid that no mind, because arguments had barraged through their lips not even a beat later. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t words of defence that made up the majority of their appeal, but rather accusations thrown at the other party (a.k.a. the supposed victim of the incident, Nam Dohyun), claiming how it had been _his_ own fault, how it was _his_ own doing that prompted the twins to react in kind.

With how passionate the two of them were in sharing their recollection of the incident, the three adults had no other choice but to listen, and after listening for just a few short seconds, couldn’t find it in themselves to cut them off.

_“Dohyun called Papa a mean names, Ms. Lee!”_

_“He said Papa must have made a mistake when he had us, saying Papa’s too young to be a father of fourteen-year-olds!”_

_“He said that Papa regrets having us, saying he should have gotten rid of us all those years ago!”_

…

…

…

… So really, who was the victim of the incident here?

The question went unspoken, but the answer grew obvious— starkly so.

The principal had visibly grown appalled, eyes blowing wide and jaw dropping open in shock as each sentence, each word processed itself in her head, sinking in them and stamping the root cause of the situation in big, bold font. It was clear that she hadn’t been aware of the reasons behind Jongin and Sehun’s behaviour, and understandably so; the kids were probably told not to speak until their parents arrived, and knowing the twins, they were probably much too uncomfortable seated within the walls of the office to even think about defending themselves.

Though Chanyeol supposes that calling their behaviour _‘uncalled for’_ had probably hit a nerve.

After all, it wasn’t uncalled for at all. 

It was _needed._

… and that was a sentiment that all three adults shared soon enough, eyes focusing on their laps and fingers fiddling with each other as Jongin and Sehun’s words continued to echo about the office, ringing in their heads. 

It didn’t take too long before the principal regained control of the discussion, Ms. Lee clearing her throat before bringing her gaze back up to meet those of the parent(s). Chanyeol noticed how her aura had changed, her shoulders relaxing and gaze humble as it flickered between the two adults.

 _“I apologise, Mr. Byun, Mr. Park,”_ he remembers her saying, tone genuinely apologetic, built on a thin layer of embarrassment, _“on behalf of the staff for handling the situation as such, not giving Jongin and Sehun a chance to explain themselves. The cause lies in that of the uncouth remarks given by Nam Dohyun, and he will be punished accordingly. Your children had only acted as anyone else in their situation would, given their emotions and their age at that time. However, violence in general is not tolerated in our school, and as such I will still have to punish them, I hope you can understand.”_

Chanyeol had expected that their meeting would end there, or at least after Ms. Lee were to serve out the punishment for the twins, but no. In fact, the whole discussion took a one-eighty, for Ms. Lee had called for _“Nurse, please bring Nam Dohyun to my office”_ through the intercom.

… Needless to say, the short ten minutes that Dohyun had come into the office for, standing so meekly right by the single father, humiliated, guilty, and sorry, had proved _entertaining._

_“... My sons are the ones who made my 20’s worth living, Dohyun-ah. They are my blessing. I have never regretted having them, and I never will.”_

(Chanyeol understands the weight of the situation, but man he couldn’t help but _applaud_ for Baekhyun internally, helping Baekhyun drop the mic in his own head.)

Dohyun had been nothing short of apologetic, the scrawny sixteen-year-old’s collar soaked in perspiration and limbs trembling like twig branches in the wind. He couldn’t even bring his eyes up from the floor to meet that of Baekhyun’s, the shame and guilt eating at him.

(Serves that asshole right.)

Chanyeol had simply watched as the scene played out in front of him, the corners of his lips twitching as he desperately tried to hold back his smiles, much less his laughter. It had been amusing to watch of course, though Chanyeol did recall all thoughts of laughter and _‘Take that, you dumbass turd!’_ dissipating the moment Baekhyun had finished his sentence.

The father had ended on a somberly jovial note, the smile on his face almost looking far too laborious to put on, and it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to figure that Baekhyun probably had his fair share of this exact same experience. It wasn’t a pleasant thought to have, neither was it a pleasant realisation. After all, Baekhyun’s seeming nonchalance and obvious ease with which he had said those words indicated some sort of… familiarity, some sort of _routine._

Almost as if he’d said those same words a million times before, always in response to similar harsh words in the past.

Yet Baekhyun had taken them in stride, the words simply washing themselves off his back, the single father still being ever so kind, ever so understanding—

_“Your words can hurt others, Dohyun-ah. Please be mindful.”_

_“We all make mistakes when we are young; doing things we don’t mean to do and saying things we don’t mean we don’t mean to say. But we can always learn from them, and we can learn to not repeat them.”_

_“It isn’t what happens to us that makes us successes or failures, but rather_ how we react _that determines whether we make it or not.”_

—… and ever so _loving._

It was an intimate way to describe Baekhyun’s speech, one that breached the appropriate level between acquaintances, yes, but Chanyeol couldn’t help it. The way Baekhyun had relayed his message; how he debunked all of Dohyun’s claims, how he empathised with the reasons behind the 9th Grader’s actions and words, how he laced a lesson in the interaction…

It was all done so elegantly, so _maturely,_ saturated in understanding and forgiveness.

Saturated in _love._

… and it was all of these thoughts, the day’s events stringing together and looping about in his mind, stacked on top of past interactions and previous experiences with the Byuns that had Chanyeol saying—

_“You’re a great father, Baekhyun.”_

—… all of which, all words and all syllables, uttered so reverently, so sincerely, so _preciously,_ because—

_“You are truly a role model to all young parents out there. You brought up your kids so well, you’re truly admirable. Jongin and Sehun are proud to have a father like you.”_

… Baekhyun truly was one of a kind.

…

…

…

… and Chanyeol might have gone a _liiiiiiittle_ too deep, because he only realised the sheer intimacy of his tone coupled with his words moments after.

Trying desperately to salvage the situation, Chanyeol ended up sputtering and breaking his gaze away from the father’s, deep red keeping the beads of perspiration company on his skin. It was obvious that he was panicking, and only getting even more panicky by the second, if the constant running-fingers-through-his-hair and hiding-his-face-in-his-palms and _‘I’m sorry ohmygod I’m so so sorry that probably came out weird’s_ were anything to go by.

 _Man, the first time they meet and Chanyeol’s not only declared himself as Baekhyun’s_ non-existent _fiance, but now he’s here getting all Romeo-esque in front of someone he’s probably crushing on yet has never even_ —

“Thank you.”

 _—said_ ‘Hi’ _to._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_… Wait…_

_What…?_

With all concern for panic and embarrassment and transparency thrown out the window, Chanyeol whipped about to be met with curved eyes and a shy smile. 

~~Plus a really cute and really pretty blush on plump cheeks but nevermind that.~~

Blinking rapidly, Chanyeol could only stare wide-eyed at the other, watching with bated breath (because _hi what the fuck is going on)_ as the other dug his chin further into his chest, shoulders rising and fingers fidgeting by his sides, and…

… _was Baekhyun…_ nervous…?

… but _why?_ It wasn’t him who made an absolute ass of himself in front of the person he’s been crushing on since two months ago but never had the guts to actually approach because _“It’s still too soon”,_ so—

“... It’s been a while since someone’s said that, so…”

Baekhyun still hadn’t looked up from his feet, though, gaze still resolutely planted on his sneakers. Chanyeol allowed his own gaze to follow, eyes trailing down the length of Baekhyun’s frame before landing on his feet, and he watched with eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed as took in Baekhyun’s fiddling fingers and bouncy feet.

_He’s nervous._

“... Ah, I don’t know what I’m saying,” shy laughter, nervous chuckles, “... I haven’t done this in a while either, so I’m quite rusty…”

_… Huh?_

_Haven’t done… wh—_

_*Kiss*_

— … 

…

…

…

… _What just happened._

“— Ah— I just— I—… yeah… It’s just been a while since someone’s told me that and it was really nice to hear and I wanted to thank you specially and I thought that would be a good idea because of the signals but I think I may have read them wrong so y— you can just ignore them, I’m s—”

_*Kiss*_

…

…

…

“... I was _that_ obvious, huh?”

A laugh, muffled against lips, bright against smiles.

“Yeah, you kinda gave yourself away... and it doesn’t help that you’ve told my sons how _‘your Papa’s really pretty, you know that?’_ all those months ago.”

A groan; embarrassed and angered.

“Baekhyun there’s context to that! I was about to tell them how ugly they looked fighting with each—”

“— Hey!” a pout, a frown, “Jongin and Sehun are _handsome,_ how could you say that about your sons-to-be?!”

…

…

…

“... I’m still your fiance, huh?”

“Damn right, and so for insulting my babies, you now owe me a date! After all…” a shy smile, painted on with mischief and coated in confidence, _shy_ confidence.

“... Just because we’re fiances doesn’t mean we can’t go on more dates, right…?”

…

…

…

Well, Chanyeol can’t argue with that now, can he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :) As always, thank you so much for giving this a chance and for reading, I truly appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it! This was written as a gift for Yeolsvixen, a very dear friend of mine and someone I truly adore~ She is also the one who gave me the inspiration and idea for this story, and she writes too!! You can check out her [AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen) and her [Twitter here](https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen)! :) Her work's truly adorable, so do check them out!! <3
> 
> Also, a little more insight into this AU! Baekhyun here is 33, and he had Jongin and Sehun when he was 19 (a freshman in college)! So the family's been through tough times but they're good now~ :) Anyway, I truly adore Single Parents!AU, namely dad Chanyeol with son Jongin, and dad Baekhyun with son Sehun~! Jongin really is Chanyeol's baby and Sehun is so obviously Baekhyun's IRL! Their dynamics are just too cute :( 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading, and if you'd like you can always share which part(s) you liked down in the comments below! :) I also welcome constructive criticism, so if you feel that there are areas I can improve in, I'm appreciate it if you dropped them down in the comments as well! :)
> 
> Till next week~ Take care, and have a great rest of the week!! <3


End file.
